Narben der Erinnerung
Als sie die Augen öffnete, wusste sie bereits, dass dieser Tag nicht gut werden würde. Sie fühlte sich unwohler als sonst und Tränen rannen an ihrem gesunden Auge herab. Für sie war ihr Leben schon beendet. In den Nächten quälten sie die Erinnerungen, und morgens im Spiegel sah sie, was sie nie vergessen ließ. Jedes einzelne Bild hatte sich auf ihre Netzhaut gebrannt. Wie er über ihr stand und mit solch einer tiefen Liebe die Klinge seines Messers begutachtete. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, da sie mit Gurten auf einer Pritsche festgeschnallt war. Panik wallte in ihr auf. Ihr Kopf, sie konnte ihn nicht drehen, ein breiter Gurt spannte sich über ihre Stirn. Er trug eine venezianische Pestmaske. Eben eine dieser Masken, die unter den Augenlöchern einen langen Schnabel aufweisen anstatt eines Mundes. Soweit sie es in dieser Situation sehen konnte, trug er ebenfalls einen alten Gehrock, als wäre er Jack the Ripper höchstpersönlich. Jedoch selbst hinter dieser Maske konnte sie die Augen sehen. Augen, die sie musterten und eine tiefe Wärme ausstrahlten, als ob ein Vater sein Kind ansieht. Solchen Augen vertraute man sofort, selbst hinter dieser Maske. Aber dass sie festgeschnallt war, machte ihr Angst und eben jenes Messer. Der blanke Stahl, der so funkelte, als ob er jeden Tag mit absoluter Sorgfalt gepflegt wurde. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass dieser auch genauso geschärft wurde. Unter diesen Aspekten konnte sie diesen tiefen, haselnussbraunen Augen nicht trauen. Seltsamerweise hatte sie noch alle ihre Kleider an, aber was wollte er nur von ihr? Als er das Messer das erste Mal an ihrer Wange ansetzte, nahm sie sich vor, nicht zu schreien. Sie wollte tapfer sein, auch wenn dies ihr Ende war. Sie schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an das Picknick, welches sie mit Michael gemacht hatte. Michael, ihre große Liebe. Würde er nach ihr suchen, jetzt da sie wohl vermisst wurde? Wie lange war sie schon hier? Sie hatte keine Antwort auf diese Fragen. Er musste sie wohl unter Drogen gesetzt haben, denn wenn sie zur Besinnung kam, war ihr immer so schwindelig und übel. Auf einmal durchzuckte ein Brennen ihre Wange und der Schmerz folgte. Sie zitterte, weil sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, doch der Schmerz wurde immer immer heftiger. Sie dachte weiterhin an das Picknick. Es war ein sonniger Tag, und Michael hatte eine große kuschelige Decke mitgebracht. Sie lachten viel, und er fütterte sie liebevoll mit Früchten. Ihr wurde schwer ums Herz. Würde sie ihn wiedersehen? Etwas Warmes lief an ihrem Gesicht herab. Blut, es musste ihr eigenes Blut sein. Wieder ein Schnitt und wieder dieses Brennen, während der Schmerz des ersten Schnittes in ein Pochen überging. Wo hatte er den zweiten Schnitt angesetzt? Es fühlte sich an, als wäre dieser direkt unter dem Auge gewesen. Und es fühlte sich an, als ob er das Messer nach oben zog, zu ihrem Auge hin. Sie wollte ihr Augenlicht nicht verlieren, nicht blind durch die Welt stolpern, aber wer weiß, ob sie es je wieder brauchen würde. Er machte eine Pause, und sie gab sich den Schmerzen hin. Kristallklare Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augenwinkeln, doch sie unterdrückte das Schluchzen, indem sie mehrfach schluckte. Sie wollte ihrem Peiniger diese Genugtuung nicht gönnen, nein sie nicht. Sie hörte ein seltsam bekanntes Geräusch. Wenn sie zuhause saß und nähte, schnitt sie Stoffe zurecht. Das Geräusch war eine Schere, die Stoff zerschnitt, er zerschnitt ihre Kleidung, die sie noch am Körper trug. Langsam und bedächtig arbeitete er sich vor, zuerst das linke, dann das rechte Hosenbein, sie fühlte, wie die Kälte über ihre Beine schlich, als diese freigelegt wurden. Ihren Slip rührte er nicht an, jedoch hatte sie keine Hoffnung, dass dieser überleben würde. Sie spürte den kalten Stahl der riesigen Schere, wie er ihren Bauch berührte und nach oben fuhr, nun war wohl ihr Sweatshirt dran. Die Bewegungen des Unbekannten ließen fast auf Ehrfurcht schließen, doch wusste sie, dass dieser Mensch nicht fähig war, Recht von Unrecht zu unterscheiden, und dass sie ihm ausgeliefert war. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihren Körper aus, und eine Woge des Erschauerns ließ ihren wehrlosen Körper erzittern. Was sollte sie nur tun, fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder. Dieser Gedanke hämmerte hinter ihren Schläfen, und sie wusste keine Antwort, sodass die Frage immer und immer wieder erneut sie quälte. Ja was nur, bewegungsunfähig auf eine Pritsche geschnallt in diesem kaltem Raum, der ihr Ende bedeuten würde. Darin war sie sich mittlerweile sicher. Die Gedanken bei einem Picknick mit ihrem geliebten Michael lag sie dort halbnackt und spürte, wie der Unbekannte mit der venezianischen Pestmaske an ihr herumschnitt. Erneut dieser Schmerz unterhalb der linken Brust und das Brennen danach würde zur Gewohnheit werden, vorausgesetzt sie hatte noch genug Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Sie spürte, wie Blut in dünnen Rinnsalen ihr das Gesicht ebenso hinunterlief wie den entblößten Körper. Warm und klebrig suchte es sich seine Bahn wie ein Fluss, der geboren wird und als Rinnsal seiner Quelle entspringt. Jedoch, nachdem er seinen Weg gefunden hat, fließt er als mächtige Flut durch die Lande. Wieder ein Schnitt, beginnend von den Zehen das Bein hinauf. Der Fremde sprach kein Wort, doch sie konnte ihn atmen hören. Ruhig und regelmäßig atmete er dieselbe Luft wie sie ein und wieder aus. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sein Puls während der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal über 80 ging, so beherrscht erschien er ihr. Wie viele Wunden konnte ihr Körper ertragen, und wie viel hatte dieser schon? Sie wusste es nicht, weil sie sich immer wieder in ihren Gedanken verlor. Spüren konnte sie nur diese Kälte, die sie immer und immer wieder durchfuhr, und etwas, das tief in ihrem Innern aufstieg wie ein mächtiges Wesen, welches sich majestätisch in die Lüfte erhebt. Sie konnte es nicht richtig begreifen, was mit ihr geschah, was in ihr anfing zu toben. War es Zorn, Wut oder nur nackte Angst, welche sie von innen her kalt werden ließ? Sie fröstelte nicht mehr und ihr Puls senkte sich. Die Panik entwich aus ihr wie Luft aus einem defekten Ballon, langsam, aber beständig. Angst wurde relativ, vielleicht hatte sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden, jedoch glaubte sie dies nicht. Kennt ein jeder sich selbst nicht viel zu gut, um zu wissen, ob man aufgegeben hat oder nicht? Dieses Gefühl allerdings kannte sie von sich selber nicht. Es war so kalt, so unempfindlich, alles wurde so bedeutungslos. Und sie sah klar, es hieß sie oder er. Die Gedanken rotierten nur noch um ein und dieselbe Sache: wie kann sie ihn aus dieser Position heraus töten. Etwas in ihr verlangte seinen Tod, und dieses Monster würde keine Ruhe geben. Es heulte und schrie nach seinem Blut, nach seiner Seele! Er sollte nicht nur dafür büßen, was er ihr antat, sondern leiden. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut auf ihrem Körper trocknete und neues sich seinem Weg suchte. Wie stark hatte er sie mittlerweile verstümmelt? Spielte dies noch eine Rolle? Nein, nicht wirklich, dachte sie. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie einseitig durch einen roten Schleier, scheinbar war ihr Blut ins Auge gelaufen, aber dies würde sie nicht aufhalten. Während er mit ihrer linken Wade beschäftigt war, drehte sie vorsichtig ihre Hände unter den Gurten, ihr Blut diente ihr als Schmiermittel. Langsam und vorsichtig drehte sie ihre Handgelenke und Arme, um sie weiterhin mit Blut zu benetzen. Das Blut musste sich wie ein Ölfilm zwischen ihrer Haut und die Gurten legen, und dies erreichte sie nur mit stetigen Bewegungen, die sie schmerzten. Aber sie durfte sich durch die Schmerzen nicht aufhalten lassen. So bewegte sie unablässig ihre Glieder. Es brannte wie Feuer, als würde sie ihre Haut selber abziehen, doch machte sie weiter. Der Mann hinter der Maske bemerkte es anscheinend nicht, schnitt er doch mit dieser Präzision an ihren Beinen hinauf. Er war sehr konzentriert, als er sich den Innenschenkeln widmete, und sie konnte den Schrei nur mit Anstrengung ersticken. War dieser Schnitt doch so schmerzhaft intensiv gewesen. Aber sie durfte nicht aufgeben, also machte sie weiter. Das Tier in ihr brüllte und schrie, als sie ihre Hand durch den Gurt scheuerte. Die Haut an ihrer linken Hand blutete so stark, dass sie es wagte, die Hand herauszuziehen. Sie wusste, sie hatte nur diesen einen Versuch, und sie zog, Hautfetzen blieben an ihrem Joch hängen und die Hand sah aus, als ob sie einen Handschuh trug, den sie im Begriff war auszuziehen. An einigen Stellen traten unter der blutigen, feuchten Masse Sehnen hervor, doch sie zog weiterhin. Die Schmerzen wollten ihr das Bewusstsein rauben, doch das Tier in ihr ließ es nicht zu. Sie war nun zum Kämpfen auserkoren, und genau das tat sie nun auch. Sie wollte diese Hand befreien um jeden Preis, und erstaunlicherweise rutschte sie auch Stück für Stück durch den Haltegurt. Eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen durchströmte ihren gepeinigten Körper und motivierte sie weiterzumachen, die Haut klappte weiter um, jedoch war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem innerlichen Triumph, welchen sie durchlebte. Das Blut schmierte sie durch die Fessel, und als sie das Daumengelenk plötzlich durchflutschen spürte, hätte sie fast vor Aufregung geschrien. Blind tastete sie nach dem, was ihren Kopf festhielt, und Blut von ihrer misshandelten Hand tropfte ihr ins Gesicht. Aber dies nahm sie nur am Rande wahr, denn sie fummelte an ihrer Stirn herum, um sich von der Halterung zu befreien, und tatsächlich konnte sie den Gurt vorsichtig nach hinten schieben, als sie plötzlich die Messerklinge in sich spürte. Er hatte das Messer in ihre Vagina gestoßen, es war, als ob ein Meer von glühenden Kohlen in ihr war, um sie zu verbrennen, wieder stieß er zu. Er vergewaltigte sie mit seiner Klinge, das war der Punkt, an dem sie schrie und schrie und schrie. Ihre Lungen brannten und wollten keinen Sauerstoff mehr aufnehmen, aber sie musste Luft holen, bevor er wieder zustach und sie innerlich verbluten würde. Wimmernd versuchte sie, die stickige Luft einzuatmen, und sammelte alle verbliebenen Reserven. Alles, was kam, lief vor ihren Augen wie in Zeitraffer ab. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss sie ihre freie, blutende Hand in die Höhe und reckte den Arm in die Richtung des anderen, um den Klettverschluss des Gurtes zu lösen. Durch die Bewegung aufmerksam geworden, reckte der Unbekannte seinen Kopf in die Höhe, der zuvor zwischen ihren Beinen verharrt war. Das Messer in der rechten Hand voller Unverständnis in die Höhe gestreckt. Einem innerem Impuls folgend, der für sie das Denken übernahm, riss sie ihm das Messer aus der Hand. Für den Mann hinter der Pestmaske schien die Welt nicht mehr zu funktionieren, denn diese Augen starrten nur die ihren an. Sie starrten weiterhin, als sie ihm mit allen mobilisierten Kraftreserven, die ihr noch geblieben waren, das Messer in den Hals rammte. Er schien es gar nicht zu realisieren, denn trotz des Messers, welches tief in seiner Kehle steckte, legte er den Kopf schief, als wolle er fragen, warum sie das tat. Sie bemerkte alles, ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren und ihre Wahrnehmung war so scharf wie eben jene Klinge. Sie sah das dünne Rinnsal Blut, welches sich am Griff der Waffe entlangschlängelte. Das, was sie am meisten aber fürchtete, war, dass ihr Peiniger noch nicht einmal röchelte oder eine Regung zeigte. “Stirb, du verdammter Wichser!“ schrie sie ihm entgegen, doch rührte er sich nicht. “Kipp endlich um und verrecke!“ folgte aus ihrem Munde, sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren und schrie und weinte. Die Tränen hinterließen weißliche Spuren auf ihren Wangen, dort wo sie das Blut wegwuschen. Und sie trommelte mit ihren Fäusten auf seinen Kopf ein. Die Maske verrutschte und sie konnte einen Teil seines Gesichtes sehen. Ein Gesicht, das ihr nur allzu gut bekannt war, hatte sie es doch so oft geküsst und liebkost. Es war Michael, ihr Michael. Schlagartig verharrte sie und etwas tief in ihr zerbrach. Ihr Blick wurde glasig und sie registrierte, warum Michael nicht zusammenbrach. Er saß auf einem Stuhl mit Lehne und hatte sich daran festgebunden. Er wollte sie mit seinem Messer vergewaltigen und sie innerlich ausbluten lassen. Sie bluten lassen für irgendeine kranke Phantasie, die sie nicht verstand. Aber Michael war nun tot und würde ihr diese Frage nicht mehr beantworten können. So stand sie nun vor dem Spiegel und überlegte, ob ihr Dasein, ihre brachiale Existenz noch einen Grund hatte. Warum lebte sie weiter mit den Stigmata, obwohl sie ihr Leben damals auf dieser Pritsche gelassen hatte. Alles hatte damals für sie geendet, warum machte sie dann weiter? Warum nahm sie ihre Pillen, die die Albträume verscheuchen sollten und gegen ihre Depressionen helfen sollten? Es war dieses innere Tier, welches sie nicht gehen ließ. Immer wenn sie es versuchte, regte es sich in ihr und verhinderte ihr Ende. Etwas war in ihr, das sie mehr fürchtete als den Tod. - BloodyValkyrja - Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Mord